Embodiments according to the inventive concept relate to a composition for an oxide thin film, a method for forming the oxide thin film using the composition, an electronic device including the oxide thin film, and a semiconductor device including the thin oxide film.
Recently, various researches have been conducted for an oxide semiconductor substituting for a silicon-based semiconductor device. A binary oxide and/or ternary oxide compounds based on indium oxide (In2O3), zinc oxide (ZnO) and/or gallium oxide (Ga2O3) have been developed as the oxide semiconductor in a material aspect. In a process aspect, a solution process instead of a conventional vacuum deposition process has been developed for the oxide semiconductor.
The oxide semiconductor may exhibit an amorphous state as hydrogenated amorphous silicon. However, since the oxide semiconductor has more excellent mobility (5˜10 cm2/Vs) than the hydrogenated amorphous silicon, the oxide semiconductor may be suitable for a high-definition liquid crystal display (LCD), an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, etc. Additionally, a manufacture technique of the oxide semiconductor using the solution process has a lower costs characteristic than the vacuum deposition process of high costs. However, a method of forming the oxide thin film using a conventional solution process needs a high temperature-annealing process of 450° C. or more. It is difficult to apply the annealing process of 450° C. or more to a 8th generation or more of a large glass substrate as well as a plastic substrate.